


Curious Cats

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Tony, Gibbs And Their Cats [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Curious Cats, M/M, Nonsense, Silly, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Tom and Jerry don't listen to Gibbs. ;-)A sequel toInterrogationandInterrogation II





	Curious Cats

"Are you sure we shall do that?" Tom whispered.

"Why not?" Jerry chuckled. "Only for a minute, okay?"

"All right, let's go. But we have to be careful. Gibbs will go ballistic if he sees us.”

Slowly and quietly they went up the stairs. The bedroom door was open, and they could see everything. They sat down and watched Tony and Gibbs making love.

“Oh my God, I don't wanna see that any longer,” Jerry said less after than a minute, and he turned his head to the side.

Tom grinned. “Let's better go back into the living room and play with the ball, okay?”

Jerry nodded. Then they went away.


End file.
